Everything
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Lily and James have a romantic conversation. Lily/James with slight Remus/Sirius


**I've been wanting to write a James/Lily fic for quite a while now and this sort of popped into my head :) Of course I had to include Remus/Sirius too because, well, it's my OTP XD**

* * *

**EVERYTHING**

Lily picked up the hairbrush on the table in front of her and slowly started combing her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself. She looked into her own eyes and saw a happiness in them that she had never had before. She saw less strain in her smile.

Her eyes moved down to her left hand, where a wedding ring lay, glimmering brightly. She put the hairbrush down and moved her right hand to touch the wedding ring, and her smile grew slightly as she thought of her husband.

As if on cue, the door opened and James walked in. He dropped down onto the bed and sighed.

"It's been a long day," he said.

"What happened?" Lily asked, turning away from the mirror and sitting down on the bed next to James, taking his hand.

"Dumbledore's given me and Sirius a new mission for the Order," James said. "Polyjuice Potion."

"What for?" Lily asked.

"He says we're the best liars," James grinned, but it did not really reach his eyes. "We need to sneak in. Pretend we're His followers. To get inside information, you know."

"That's really dangerous, James," Lily said, feeling a little uneasy. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"It's _me_ and _Sirius_ we're talking about, Lil," James said. "Nothing will happen to us."

Lily sighed; she wasn't convinced. "It's Voldemort," she said. "I just, I want you to be safe."

James sat up and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you I'll be fine."

"Mmhm," Lily said, looking down at her hands.

"Sweetheart," James said, putting a hand on her chin and lifting her face up so their eyes met. "I won't do it if you really don't want me to."

"I don't want you to," Lily said. "I know that's selfish, but I need you."

James leaned forwards and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay," he said. "I'll let Dumbledore know tomorrow."

Lily smiled and let her head fall against James's chest. "Thank you," she whispered. James tightened his grip around her and kissed her hair.

"Guess what," he said.

"What?"

"Sirius and Remus are getting married."

Lily pulled out of the hug and stared at James. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah," James said, rolling his eyes. "You should have seen it today. In the middle of a serious Order meeting, Sirius jumped up onto the table and started _singing_. SINGING, Lily."

Lily laughed. "That's Sirius for you."

"Well he sang some soppy love song to Remus and then pulled out a ring. I think Dumbles shed a tear."

"Of course he did," Lily said with a smile. "I'm so happy for them. Do you know when they're getting married? You'll be the Best Man, of course. You'll have to start working on a speech, and make sure it's better than Sirius's speech at our wedding."

James grinned goofily. "I wouldn't exactly call _that_ a speech. It was more like a re enactment of the 1612 Goblin Wars."

"Oh, don't remind me," Lily said, pursing her lips and trying not to laugh at the memory. "He really is one of a kind."

"Yeah," James said fondly.

Lily took a deep breath and then took hold of James's hands and smiled. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well," Lily said, laughing nervously. "I'm pregnant."

She watched as James's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth fell open, and for a second she thought he wasn't happy, until his face cracked into a huge grin.

"Really? You're really pregnant?!" he said, pulling his hand away from hers and touching her stomach gently.

Lily laughed. "You won't be able to feel anything yet," she said.

James shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to be a Dad!"

"Yeah. Yeah you are," Lily said. "You'll be a great Dad."

"Well of course," James said, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe this. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly, James. It's too early to tell," Lily said, ruffling his hair up.

James's excited face went to one that was more worried. "Uh, I need to start preparing, don't I? We need a cot, and nappies, and toys, and-"

"-We have months to do that, James. It's okay."

James nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

"God," she breathed in between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You're everything."

And that was what he really felt. She was everything; his friend, his partner, his wife, his lover, his soulmate. He couldn't ask for more.

**~THE END~**


End file.
